<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in love with you by taekookreads9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295883">Falling in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookreads9/pseuds/taekookreads9'>taekookreads9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, cute moments, mention of past toxic relationship, past bad breakup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookreads9/pseuds/taekookreads9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s ex-boyfriend is jealous of her friend Kiba. He swears Kiba is in love with her even though Hinata swears it’s not true. A bad breakup makes Hinata realize of what she truly loves and wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It’s the road that leads to nowhere; but all I want to do is go there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hinata’s ex-boyfriend is never named on the story. I’m sorry if there’s any confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Does it get better? Does it really? ‘Cause it doesn’t feel like it will. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata is tired of crying. Every morning she wakes up and she feels the emptiness coming in through her chest; then the fear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a cloudy and rainy day. Hinata is slowly walking towards campus. She hopes she doesn’t have to see him. There’s no energy left today in her body, no strength. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Hinata quickly finds friendly faces that restore some joy into her soul. She meets Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Of course they are waiting for her, they want to check on her, be there for Hinata. She hides for a while her broken body to exchange hugs with her girl friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to see him today,” Hinata tells her friends, afraid she will cry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If he comes near you, I’ll punch him mercilessly,” Sakura assures Hinata. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are all here for you, Hinata,” Tenten says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry. No one is letting that asshole near you. Not even the boys,” Ino also says to her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hinata is lucky to be surrounded by amazing friends. Not only her three girl friends, but Kiba and Shino are also her best friends; even the other ones like </span>Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Lee, and of course her cousin Neji.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Hinata breathes, feeling safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she attends her first class, she starts thinking on the little warnings. Invisible warnings that she wished she had seen first, but no one sees them when you think you’re happy and in love. Maybe the first sign was when he yelled at her because he was jealous of Kiba, her friend, classmate, team partner for every school and college project.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He says he hates the way Kiba looks at me,” Hinata told Kurenai, her teacher, thesis advisor, and mentor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you say to him?” Kurenai asked, concerned for Hinata, who the elder considered as a daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told him I didn’t understand what he meant. I don’t know how Kiba looks at me. We’re friends,” Hinata explained, crying. “But he swears I know and I like it.” Just then Hinata covers her face with her hands. Kurenai tries to control the anger she feels rising because of that asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata,” Kurenai says placing a hand on Hinata’s back, comforting her, “it’s not right he acts like this. It’s not okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That happened two weeks ago. Now Hinata is still lost in her memories and thoughts while her teacher talks about contemporary Irish writers. Hinata gets a text from Sakura to be at her place tonight because Hinata needs a night with all her friends. It doesn’t seem like a bad idea even though Hinata doesn’t feel like she’s the right person to be around people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets to Sakura’s and finds everyone is there. Each one of the group of friends is nice to Hinata but they make sure to not overwhelm her. The first person she spotted first was Kiba, who always smiled at her when they saw each other. Kiba is always nice to her. That makes her think of the argument she had last night with her ex boyfriend, when everything ended for good. Hinata said she would meet with some friends for dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Flashback starts </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Kiba going?” He asked annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Hinata lied saying he wasn’t. She wished she hadn’t needed to lie, but with him it was impossible. Telling him that Kiba was going to be there they would fight again. At the end, he found out that Kiba was with her. They fought. Hinata cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate the way you make me feel,” she finally said. “I hate how jealous you are. I’m not going to stop seeing my friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so naive, Hinata. Kiba likes you and you love that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please go away. You make me feel bad and I can’t take it anymore!” Hinata almost screamed. She couldn’t believe those words were coming out from her mouth. Hinata kept quiet about many things, because in the back of her mind Hinata thought there was no point to argue. But she couldn’t do it anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t want to make you feel bad, Hinata,” he explained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you did. I don’t want to see you,” Hinata yelled again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Please leave. Please leave. Please leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata cried that night. She wanted to call someone. Not just someone. She wanted to call Kiba. Hinata picked up the phone just looking at it, deciding if it was a good idea. She could also call Ino, or Sakura. But what Hinata wanted was to talk to Kiba. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” It’s his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiba?” she sighs </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata can’t control her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m- I’m not,” she manages to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can- Can you come? I had a fight with him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiba knocks at her dorm twenty minutes after the call. Hinata opens it and lets him in. Kiba is worried and she also can perceive some anger in his face, his voice. Kiba has always been protective towards Hinata. He doesn’t like the guy Hinata is with– used to be with. After tonight, it’s over for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata calmly tries to tell him what happened. She doesn’t mention that he was specifically jealous of Kiba; she only says he was possessive, always trying to control her, making her feel like nothing– worse than nothing.Kiba listens to her. He always does. Makes her feel safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need me to stay tonight?” Kiba asks. He’s worried that guy might come back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to stay.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to call someone? Maybe Sakura? Ino?” He wants to be sure that Hinata doesn’t stay alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay. Maybe Sakura.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura gets there after a while, carrying some take out. Sakura convinces Kiba that Hinata will be alright. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if he comes back?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call you if he does,” Sakura assures Kiba. He leaves after saying goodbye to a sleepy Hinata, tired of tonight, of everything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura notices Kiba has also teary eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Kiba,” Sakura says before he leaves.“Thank you for being there for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll always be here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura knows. Everyone knows. It’s the silent truth that all their friends can see, the way Kiba looks at Hinata. How much he takes care of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Flashback ends. </span> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I said I’d catch you if you fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata is in the kitchen of Sakura’s place. She opens a bottle soda and joins her friends in the living room. They’re talking and trying to make Hinata think about something else. Kiba sat next to her and asks her if she’s okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay,” Hinata smiles even if she doesn’t feel like it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night passes slowly and they play some cards, listen to some music, and eat some noodles. When the night is almost done, Hinata feels her phone is ringing. She sees his name on the screen. Paralyzed for a moment but she picks up the phone as she goes to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Picking up was a bad idea, but she wanted to know what does he want. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did Kiba really went to your dorm yesterday?” he asks, angry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what?” Hinata is speechless. Did he stay there to spy on her? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. I just called you because I always knew you liked him. I can’t believe he went to your room just after I left.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata feels the anger coming through her body, mostly her face because she feels it’s all red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. It’s over, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you. Don’t call me again,” and she hangs up. Her hands trembling, feeling the tears coming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, are you okay?” Sakura asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to go.” And Hinata abruptly leaves the apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she pushes the door from the building to go outside, Hinata senses someone is trying to reach her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Hinata! Wait...” it’s Kiba. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be there anymore. I needed some air.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry. Did he call you? I swear I want to break his neck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Kiba. Please don’t. You don’t have to fight with him. It’s over now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata...” Kiba says her name as he looks to the floor. He looks sad. Kiba wishes there was a better moment to say these words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, I wanted to talk to you,” Kiba says softly. Hinata only listens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, it kills me seeing you like this. Damn, I know you don’t need anyone’s protection, but it kills me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata still can’t talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Hinata. And I know it’s not the best time to say it, but I needed you to know this. I’ve loved you for so long now. And I wanted you to be happy even if it’s not with me, but the problem is that I don’t see you happy. And it kills me. It breaks my heart. I want you to be happy. It’s the only thing that matters to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiba seems breathless after saying those words and Hinata, still not able to talk, feels again the tears. She only cries. It’s the only thing she can do now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, I’m sorry,” Kiba says going close to her. Hinata covers her face as she cries. He places a hand on her shoulder but she still cries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, do you want me to leave? Can I do something? Should I call someone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata stops crying for a second and takes a deep breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I want- I wa-nt Ino.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go get her. Please stay here.” And Kiba leaves in a hurry upstairs to get Ino. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata forgets how to breathe and when she feels Ino is with her, hugging her tight, asking what’s wrong, Hinata breaks again. After Ino manages to calm Hinata and remind her to take deep breaths, they say down on a bench outside the building. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I was going to die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had a panic attack, honey,” Ino caresses her hair gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please let me and Shikamaru take you home,” Ino asks her but Hinata says nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to stay here at Sakura’s tonight?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want the others see me like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry. They’re all gone now. It’s only Sakura and Shikamaru waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to go home, Ino.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go upstairs with Sakura. She’ll make a bed for you, sweetie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura made some tea for Hinata who was now laying on the couch covering with the soft sheets. Ino was next to her making sure she was okay. Shikamaru was outside the apartment waiting for Ino.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you feel like talking?” Sakura asks as she gives her the cup of tea and sits beside Ino. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiba told me he loves me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ino and Sakura turn to see each other and then confused look at Hinata.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was always jealous of Kiba. He always told me Kiba liked me and I told him it wasn’t true, that he was just a friend, but he swore I liked the way Kiba looked at me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you two fought yesterday?” Sakura asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. He yelled at me because I lied to him telling that Kiba wouldn’t be at the restaurant the other night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He can’t control you and tell you who you should see or shouldn’t see,” Ino says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He always made me feel bad. And now that Kiba told me he likes me, I felt guilty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you didn’t do anything to feel guilty, honey,” Ino comforts her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try to sleep tonight. You should rest now,” Sakura says. Ino leaves a minute after that and Hinata falls asleep in seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’ll keep running if you call my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the morning, Hinata felt numb. She wasn’t eager to get up and go to campus. She forced herself to standup and go back home. Feeling a bit of hot water streaming through her body might feel good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the way home Hinata thought of Kiba, all that he told her. She never felt so confused. There was a part of herself that felt a special love for Kiba. Was it just because she was used to have him around? They were friends, classmates, Kurenai’s favorite students. She felt and thought about all the times Kiba made her feel safe. There was an undeniable affection Hinata felt for Kiba. But maybe it wasn’t fair -to him or her- to jump right now into a new relationship. Hinata can’t even think right now to be in a new relationship. No matter if she cares about Kiba. Hinata needs to fix herself first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata knocked Kurenai’s office door. Her teacher and mentor’s presence always made her feel welcome. Kurenai hugged her and placed her in the couch so they could talk side by side. Hinata told her about last night and what Kiba said. Kurenai listened and opened her eyes when Hinata told her about Kiba’s confession. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t be too surprised. Kiba is another of my close students. He told me many times. I knew what he felt for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata felt silent. Deep down, maybe Hinata also knew, but she always tried to convince herself it was an affectionate friendship. Right now, it was too much to think about Kiba.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe right now you shouldn’t focus too much on what Kiba told you. You need to focus on yourself,” Kurenai told her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how to do that,” Hinata said almost defeated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It takes some time. It’s not easy. But you will feel better, eventually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata only listened without knowing what to say or where to start.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Maybe you can visit the school’s therapist. What do you think about that?” Kurenai suggested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hard to find the words to articulate. I almost don’t want to talk about it. I really don’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe not talking, but there are other ways to heal. Paint, read, write. You need to remember what it feels like to do things for yourself, for your well-being.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right there, Hinata felt a light of hope. Kurenai’s words were like medicine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next day, as Hinata was trying to read in a coffee shop near campus, she saw a familiar figure entering. Her heart almost stopped. And Kiba looked relieved to see Hinata.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, hi,” Kiba said after slowly approaching to her. He was hesitating if it was a good idea to go next to her but Hinata always welcomed him. After all, Hinata’s heart felt something as she saw him getting closer to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiba, hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad I ran into you today. I wanted to talk to you,” Kiba said. He looked as he was sorry for something. Hinata stayed quiet making room for him to seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was very insensitive from me to tell you those things the other night. You were having a bad time. You still are. And I shouldn’t have burden you with that,” Kiba continued to talk as he sometimes looked down. Not being able to look at her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiba– no, you don’t have to say sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But... I don’t regret saying what I feel. I should have you told sooner. I really wanted to, but I couldn’t. I was always late. I still am,” Kiba almost looked defeated. Hinata was feeling her stomach in her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiba–“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m being selfish again. I’m sorry. What I really want to tell you is that I’ll always be here if you need anything, Hinata. And I’m really sorry if I confused you, if I did things worse.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Kiba, you didn’t,” Hinata said afraid of crying. “I just... I’m not feeling good, you know? It wouldn’t be fair for you, or me,” Hinata couldn’t find any more words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand. I really do, Hinata. I only want you to be okay after all,” Kiba tried to smile. Hinata tried, too. She didn’t want to lose him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Days passed, weeks passed. Hinata focused on reading for her classes, she started painting. There were good days, there were days she felt like more numb than before. Hinata hadn’t talked to Kiba after that day in the coffee shop. Once, they saw each other in the campus garden. Kiba was walking towards the cafeteria and Hinata was walking with Tenten towards the library. They glanced at each other and Kiba smiled as he always did when he saw her. He waved to Hinata and she waved back happy to see him. But they continued their ways. Kiba was being careful with her. Hinata sensed Kurenai or Shino told him to give her some space or time. After all, Hinata knew that Kiba was just trying that. However, Hinata felt suddenly a wave of sadness. It hurt her heart to know her and Kiba were distant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Tenten, realizing, tried to cheer her up. “It’s going to be okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata fought the tears and smiled to her friend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In silence waiting for a sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nights with her friends feel empty, too. Whenever Hinata hung with Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, and the others, Kiba wasn’t there. It was an unspoken tension they all knew it was there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Kiba coming?” she asked once to Shikamaru and Naruto. They suddenly got nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm, well he had some things to do,” Naruto said. Everyone fell silent after that and Sakura punched Naruto on his arm and Ino yelled at Shikamaru. Hinata missed him. She missed Kiba. She knew Kiba wasn’t there because of her. It was painful to realize she might be hurting Kiba. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata, Shino, and Kiba used to visit Kurenai once a week. But now Kiba visited Kurenai alone and Shino went with Hinata making an excuse for Kiba not being there. “He went to walk with Akamaru and then visit her sister.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does he hate me?” Hinata asked Kurenai and Shino. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not, Hinata,” Kurenai answered. “He’s just giving you some space.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He misses you, too,” Shino said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More weeks passed and Hinata felt better than the past days. She wasn’t afraid anymore to ran into her ex boyfriend in the streets or in some store. Hinata didn’t feel numb anymore in the mornings. Reading was again pleasant to her. She tried to paint, too. Hinata FaceTimed her sister a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s Kiba?” her sister asked once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s okay...” Hinata didn’t want to talk about that. Thinking about Kiba made her missing him more and more. She hadn’t talk to Kiba since two months– the day at the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata was going out with her friends. They were all going to a club. They met at Sakura’s place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, who’s coming?” Hinata asked Ino. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sakura, Tenten, Neji, you, me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Lee. Is anyone else coming?” Ino asked to whoever answered first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m bringing someone actually,” Naruto said. “He’s my classmate, Sasuke. And Shino said he and Kiba would be coming too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With those words, Hinata felt her heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Kiba coming?” Hinata couldn’t hide it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...” Shikamaru answered almost awkward, trying to keep it cool. “He’s bringing some friend, a classmate or something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unspoken pressure was there again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, who?” Hinata asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m- I’m not sure. Some girl?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata felt like something pierced her heart, deep and sharp. Sakura and Ino glanced at Hinata to make sure she was okay. Hinata kept it cool for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... I’m glad for him,” she managed to say. No one said anything but Sakura looked at her again. She knew what Hinata was going to say next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, guys, I’m really sleepy and I don’t feel like going. I think I’m just staying and going to sleep early.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Ino asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Positive,” Hinata smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m staying, too, guys. Have fun,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura said and before Hinata could argue with her, Sakura ordered some take out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t talk about it, and Hinata thanked Sakura for that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next day, Hinata went to find Kurenai at her school office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Kiba dating someone?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurenai was surprised by Hinata’s question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dating? Well, I don’t think so, Hinata,” Kurenai seemed sincere with her answer. “Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Last night we were going to a club but when they said Kiba was going with a date I didn’t want to go anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurenai made her some tea and sat next to her. Hinata took a sip of her tea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like him?” Kurenai finally asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I do feel things for him. But it wasn’t right or fair to try be with him if I couldn’t be able to love him as he deserves to. Two months ago, when he confessed, I was broken. I do love him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He knows that, Hinata. I’m very sure he knows.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But now it’s too late because he’s dating someone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know that for sure, Hinata.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata felt helpless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should talk to him. Why don’t you try and go find him?” Kurenai tried to encouraged her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with those words, Hinata felt determined to find him. She could call him, but it didn’t feel right. Hinata would try to find him at campus. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata looked for him at many buildings, at the cafeteria, the library, even in the gardens. She remembered he goes to walk with Akamaru at some park near campus and his dorm. Hinata ran there. Hinata didn’t even know what she was going to say to him. “Are you dating someone?” No, she couldn’t just ask that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Hinata was walking in the park she felt someone was running towards her from behind. She turned back fast and a big white dog jumped on her, taking her to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akamaru!” She hears a boy screaming at the dog running towards them. When Hinata realized Akamaru was licking her face, she felt happy and started laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akamaru! My sweet boy! I missed you, you good, good boy,” Hinata gently said to the big dog as she pet him and the dog was the happiest feeling the love from Hinata. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akamaru! Get off her!” Kiba reaches them almost breathless. Hinata was still laughing and petting the dog. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Hinata. This big boy ran from me like a bolt,” Kiba helped her standing up. Hinata leaned to Akamaru to give him some kisses in his ears. “My good boy, how have you been? I missed you!” Akamaru was so happy and he kept moving his tail and jumping. “Yes, I missed you too my sweet boy!” And Akamaru licked Hinata’s face making her laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiba was smiling fondly at the sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, that’s enough, Akamaru. Let her breathe,” Kiba protested and the dog calmed down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Hinata looked at Kiba, smiling and a little bit nervous to be there with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Kiba answered nervous, too. They remained silent for a minute, with Akamaru looking at both, like waiting for someone to say something first. Akamaru barked at Kiba. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How have you been?” Kiba asked first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better. I’m okay. And you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good,” Kiba smiled, not knowing what to do with his hands. Hinata started to think this was not a good idea and began to look down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ Hinata started saying, but then, both said something at the same time: “I missed you.” Realizing that they said the same thing, Hinata felt her glassy eyes. Kiba only smiled with his big teeth. Showing his big nervous smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you, Kiba,” Hinata said again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiba looked at her fondly, not smiling anymore but with a face full of affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you too, Hinata.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akamaru barked at Kiba again like saying something to him and Kiba looked at Akamaru annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata felt like a piece of her heart and soul was found again. The calm and happiness that Kiba brought to her life, to her existence. And she realized it maybe too late, but surely Hinata hoped that Kiba still feel the same as two months ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, would you walk me home?” Hinata asked. Kiba nodded happily to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But let me take Akamaru upstairs first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata waited for Kiba outside his dorm building and looked as Kiba was coming outside to reach her. He changed his jacket to a lighter one. It was a beautiful day of spring. The sun was about to set down. Hinata glanced at the trees as they walked and catch up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I can make it right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata hadn’t realized how much she missed talking and just being with Kiba until this very moment. She always thought about him in this two months, but now that Kiba was talking to her as if nothing had happened, and with the same affection he had for her, Hinata felt a wave of nostalgia and love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you okay?” Kiba asked looking at a thoughtful Hinata with glassy eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Hinata answered, “I’m thinking how much I missed this. You.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stopped walking when they reached the building where Hinata’s dorm was. Kiba leaned on a tree with his hands on his jeans, nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you know you’re never going to lose me, right?” Kiba says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You needed time and space. I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I’m sorry for disappearing, too,” Hinata says not able anymore to contain her tears, but starts to wipe them. Kiba goes closer to her and hugs her tight. Hinata seems so tiny hugging Kiba, as she is hiding in him. She doesn’t want to let go and Kiba gently caresses her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I don’t want to go back inside</em>, Hinata thinks, still covered in Kiba’s embrace. Kiba slowly lets her go so he can look at her and he wipes her tears smiling; but he’s doing it softly almost like wanting to touch her with delicacy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me to Choji’s birthday dinner. I promise I’ll get you safe home.” Hinata totally forgot it was tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiba and Hinata went to the restaurant together and everyone was surprised and happy to see them together. Hinata and Kiba pretended to not see at their reactions and kept it cool. Kiba was his usual happy self, but he felt better now that Hinata was around like before. At a moment, Kiba was talking to Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, while Hinata was at the other side of the table next to Ino, but she kept looking at him thinking she didn’t even ask Kiba if he was dating someone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night passed and they ordered some drinks. Choji, Lee, and Naruto were already drunk. The music was loud and some of them started dancing. Kiba was talking to Shino and Hinata saw how Shino kept saying something to Kiba in his ear. Hinata finished quickly her drink and went near Kiba. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, can you walk me home?” The music was so loud and Kiba nodded. “Yes, let’s get out of here,” he answered gently placing an arm on Hinata’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kept walking outside until they didn’t hear the music anymore. People was walking in the street. It wasn’t so late. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking about my favorite memory with you,” Hinata said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Kiba blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember one time when we were trying to study and finish a project at night and it was so late that Shino fell asleep and we were just rambling about ideas and you left for a while just to bring me some donuts and coffee. We talked all night drinking and eating the donuts, they tasted like heaven because we were so tired. But I was so sleepy and I feel asleep into your shoulder and you let me, and I was almost dreaming but I felt how you stopped moving just because I was next to you. You wrapped an arm around me and let me sleep. I woke up and we were cuddling almost. I was surprised because I don’t like sleeping with anyone, but I remember that time I didn’t want to wake up and leave, yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Hinata finished talking, they had already reached Hinata’s dorm. They were once again there, like in the afternoon before going to dinner. That time, Hinata really didn’t want to let go her only shot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really didn’t want to leave.” Hinata feels her heart jumping at a fast speed she can’t control.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before. When we were here. I didn’t want to let you go again,” Kiba says softly looking at her, with the same unspoken affection he can’t hide towards Hinata. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry if I’m too late. You’re probably dating someone else now...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Kiba asks confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The night we were going to a club, Shikamaru and Naruto told me you were going with someone. I thought it was a date. And I felt bad,” Hinata says ashamed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you didn’t show up? I thought you hated me,” Kiba then smiles. “It was just a friend. A male friend. Not a date.” Kiba looks too happy and Hinata feels stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you feel bad?” Kiba asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought it was too late,” Hinata takes deep breathes to keep talking without falling apart but she feels how Kiba holds her hands, intertwining them with his. Hinata feels like fainting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still hope I’m not too late, Kiba.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I loved you for too long and I still do. I’m not going to stop loving you now. I want to be with you, Hinata.” They start to get closer and closer, their foreheads are almost touching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really wish I hadn’t lost so much time time, Kiba. I wish I told you this sooner.” Hinata starts rambling about the time but Kiba interrupts her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hinata, can you stop moving please? I’m trying to kiss you,” Kiba said with a smile. Hinata felt like everything inside her would burst in any minute, filled with happiness and love towards Kiba; feeling she would faint in any minute if Kiba kisses her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata finds out Kiba’s lips feel as soft and warm as they look once they’re pressed against hers. She’s quick to open her mouth to let Kiba in and brings her hands to Kiba’s nape, holding him tight at the back of his hair while Kiba deepens the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Kiba is inside Hinata’s dorm, they’re still hugging afraid to let the other go. Kiba still leaves sweet pecks on Hinata’s lips and forehead. Hinata returns the kisses eagerly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish we hadn’t lost so much time.” Hinata hides in Kiba’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter now because we have all the time in the world,” Kiba gently cups Hinata’s face. “And I’ll do anything. I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Kiba.” Hinata kisses Kiba deeply, opening their mouths and feeling all the affection coming in like thunders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry it took me time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Things happen like this for a reason.” Kiba smiles while leaving more kisses on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t matter now about time. They have all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>